


Fall Prompts

by koganeisms (reiirae)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fall prompts, Fluff, Multi, it's all just heartwarming content, some platonic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiirae/pseuds/koganeisms
Summary: a load of fall-themed minifics <3platonic ships have (pl.) next to the ship in the chapter title!!





	1. “Let’s go apple picking!” - Shatt

To say Matt loves fall is an understatement - Matt _adores_ fall. He could easily he say it was his favourite season, and nothing marked the beginning of fall like apple picking. Most years, he’d dragged Pidge and his father out for hours to collect the best apples they could find for his mother to use for baking. Living in a small town on the edge of the countryside meant long stretches of apple trees for miles, and often they’d dedicate a whole day to the task. 

Turning his back to the window, Matt glanced across the room to where his boyfriend was laid across the couch, eyes trained on the book in his hands. He looked peaceful, and Matt almost felt bad to disturb his tranquility.

“Hey, Shiro,” he murmured, slowly moving across the lean on the armrest of the couch. His boyfriend looked up, simply raising an eyebrow in response. “Let’s go apple picking! I used to go every year with my family when fall starts, and...and I wanna go with you this year.” he trailed off shyly, averting his gaze from Shiro’s. Silence fell for a few moments, and Matt was beginning to regret asking in the first place before he heard the other man shift, place his book down on the table and laugh.

“Of course I will. How could I say no to you?” came the response, causing Matt to glance back up again, cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment.

“You will? Really?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well...I wasn’t sure if you’d...y’know, find it boring or something. I don’t know.” the smaller male mumbled, flushing slightly as he met Shiro’s eyes again. 

“Matt, I don’t think it’s possible for me to find anything boring when you’re around.” Shiro replied, taking Matt’s hands into his own and pulling them to his chest. “I love being around you.” he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the smaller male’s forehead before pulling away again. “But at least let me get a coat. I don’t really feel like freezing to death today.” 

Matt laughed, pulling away from his boyfriend and walking back over to the window. “I love fall, Shiro. It’s such a beautiful season.” he murmured, gazing out at the swathe of red and golden leaves lining the concrete, a few leaves falling to join them every now and again. A squirrel darted into sight, paused to look around, and dashed off under the fence again. 

“I know you do, Matt,” Shiro responded, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, resting his head on top of the other’s. “It’s pretty. I never really paid much attention to it until now, if I’m honest about it.” 

“Well, now you see how lovely it is.”

“Almost as lovely as you.”

“Shut _up_.” Matt whined, pushing back against Shiro’s shoulder. The man laughed, softly kissing the side of his face. “You’re so embarrassing, Shiro.” he groaned, even though they could both hear the laughter in his voice. 

“I know. Not my fault I’m a sentimental old man.”

“You’re definitely old, that’s for sure.”

“Hey! I’m not that old, Matthew.” Shiro retorted, smiling softly as he leaned down to nip at Matt’s ear. 

“Don’t call me that. It makes me sound like a child.”

“You act like one.”

“Now you’re just being mean.” he whined, twisting out of Shiro’s grip and moving to stand at the other side of the window. “Hurry up, will you? At this rate, they’ll be no good apples left!” 

“Cry me a river, Matt.” Shiro murmured, ruffling his hair affectionately before moving away to get his coat. “I hope you realise that I’m not fetching you out of a tree if you get stuck up one.”

“I can’t believe you think I’d get stuck in a tree.”

“Pidge has told me a lot about you. I know more than you think, love.” 

“That gremlin! I can’t trust her with anything!” Matt shrieked, dropping his gaze onto the windowsill as he felt his cheeks burn bright red. “How much has she told you about me?”

“Enough for me to have sufficient blackmail material.” the man responded, smirking slightly as he sidled up to Matt once again. “But I would never use it against you, Matt. I love you way too much. It’s just nice to know a few embarrassing things about you.”

“You’re both evil.” the smaller male complained, half-heartedly punching Shiro’s arm. “I hate you. On second thought, you’re not coming apple picking with me anymore.” he declared, turning his back to the other. Shiro laughed, grasping at his chest as though he’d been shot.

“You break my heart, Matt.” he chuckled, making to wrap his arms around Matt once again.

“Yeah, well...you know you’re not really uninvited. But seriously, let’s go, okay? Otherwise I might have to change my mind.”

“Whatever you want, babe.”

It didn’t take either of them long to get ready, and before long they were walking through the crisp, autumnal air, hands tightly clasped together. The cold had kept most people indoors, and so only the sounds of their quiet breathing and the crunching of the leaves beneath their feet could be heard. Matt smiled softly, glancing up at Shiro and meeting his eyes. “Y’know, I love fall, but I love it more now we’re together during it.”

“Y-You mean that?” Shiro murmured, somewhat flustered. Matt couldn’t tell if it was the cold air or Shiro’s embarrassment colouring his face and soft shade of pink.

“Of course I do. Usually we were too busy studying to actually appreciate fall. But now...now we’re properly together, and we don’t have to spend hours studying anymore, we can enjoy it!” he chirped, smiling enthusiastically up at his lover. Shiro felt his heart melt at Matt’s expression - nothing made him happier than seeing Matt pleased. 

“I’m glad, too. Studying isn’t much fun anyway.”

“You’re the only one who ever did anything, Shiro. I just distracted you.”

“That’s true, but I still appreciated your....assistance.” Shiro replied, laughing softly as he wrapped an arm around his small lover’s shoulders. The two walk liked that for a little longer, occasionally commenting on the season or some past memory from their time studying at the garrison. 

“Hey, Shiro! This tree looks good!” Matt called out, breaking out of Shiro’s hold and running up to an apple tree. It had a sturdy trunk, the thick branches heavily laden with bright, green apples. Shiro smiled, following his boyfriend and coming to a halt behind him.

“Looks good. Just don’t get stuck up there, alright? I don’t want to end up having to call emergency services to rescue you.” he joked, nudging Matt’s shoulder playfully. His boyfriend glowered up at him playfully, slapping his arm before running his hand over the tree’s trunk to try and find a foothold. 

“I’m better than Pidge makes me out to be, y’know!” he yelled over his shoulder, hauling himself up slightly. Shiro simply laughed, sitting down cross-legged on the leaves surrounding the tree. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it. Now hurry up, these apples won’t stay on the tree forever.”


	2. “Oh, I love the smell of cinnamon.” - Klance

Despite his love of cold weather, Keith knew he could only be outdoors in it for so long, and Lance even less so. The Cuban didn’t adapt well to the the fall temperatures, and spent most of his time wrapped up in ridiculous layers avoiding the outdoors like the plague. Keith couldn’t help but find it amusing - Lance was in his element all summer, and once the first leaves of fall began to drop from the trees, he would retreat back inside and hide away until spring returned. 

“Hey, mullet. I made you hot chocolate.” Lance’s voice chimed, pulling Keith out of his thoughts and making him look up at his lover. “I put cinnamon in it. I know you love that shit.”

“Huh? Oh, uh, thanks.” he mumbled, taking the steaming hot mug from Lance and wrapping his cold-numbed hands around it. “You feeling any better?”

“Still feel like I got locked in a freezer for six hours,” Lance replied, taking up the seat opposite to Keith. “But otherwise, I’m pretty good. How are you holdin’ up?” 

“Eh, I’ve been better. And warmer.” he paused momentarily, tilting his head to one side as his eyes met the vibrant blue of Lance’s. “I don’t mind, though. I’m more worried about you. From the way you were whining, anyone woulda thought you’d got pneumonia.” 

“Hey, I’m not _that_ bad!” Lance protested, smiling softly at the sound of Keith’s laughter. “I wasn’t even complaining that much.” 

“You keep telling yourself that, Lanceylance.” he muttered, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a small sip. “Oh, I love the smell of cinnamon. And the taste of it.” 

“Yeah. It’s spicy, like you.” Lance smirked, laughing at his own joke as he drank from his own mug. “It’s nice, though. Didn’t ever really think of putting it in hot chocolate.”

“I didn’t even know you could make hot chocolate. Thought cocktails were your speciality.” 

“They are. I’d be a disgrace if was from Havana and couldn’t make a damn good cocktail. But you know me, Keith,” he purred, narrowing his eyes from over the rim of his mug. “I’m a man of many talents.” 

“That you are.” Keith shot back, raising an eyebrow. “But I bet I could outdo you.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Oh you know it is, babe.” 

“Listen, you know I wouldn’t hesitate to destroy you in a hot chocolate making war. But right now, I really don’t feel like getting up for at least another three hours. Tomorrow?” Lance offered hopefully, glancing over at Keith again. His partner paused, seemingly considering the offer before a smile curled at the corner of his lips.

“Fine. But you better not chicken out, McClain. It’ll be embarrassing if you do.” Keith threatened, taking another sip from his mug. “I don’t think I’ll be the one getting destroyed, though.” 

“Trust me, babe, I’m not going down without a fight.” he replied with a smirk, setting his cup down and leaning over to press a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “I love you, mullet. Even though I really think you should consider that haircut.” 

“I don’t need a haircut, asshole. My hair looks nice like this.” Keith retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Does it?”

“I like it.” 

“I guess it suits you. But it’s so _unfashionable_ , Keith. And it looks like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards. Do you even brush it?” 

“Well, yeah. But I don’t have the time to spend hours meticulously styling my hair.”

“I feel attacked.” 

“I never attached a name to the sentence.” 

“You’re impossible, Keith.” Lance sighed, smiling affectionately at the smaller man before kissing his cheek again. “I love you, unfashionable haircut and all.” 

“I love you too, asshole. Even if you diss my high-fashion haircut all the time.” Keith laughed, nuzzling against the side of Lance’s face.

“I’m offended. First you don’t appreciate my _incredible_ hot chocolate, and now you’re callin’ me an asshole.” Lance whined, voice thick with mock offense. 

“I never said I didn’t appreciate the hot chocolate,” Keith argued, the smirk returning to his lips again. He paused momentarily, reaching up and running his fingers through Lance’s short hair before continuing. “In fact, it’s pretty damn good. Not as good as Hunk’s, but…”

“Don’t compare me to him! He’s a culinary genius and that’s not fair!” Lance whined, shoving him gently. “I hate you.” 

“I hate you too, pretty boy.” 

“Don’t insult and compliment me in the same sentence.” he groaned, returning to his own seat and grasping for his mug again. 

“Sorry. I’m a college drop-out, remember? Never learnt about all those important things like syntax.” 

“You’re dreadful, you know that?”

“Yeah. But somehow you manage to put up with me.” 

“I don’t know how.” the Cuban retorted, raising his eyebrows. 

“You and Shiro both seem to like taking on more than you can handle.” Keith mused, placing his empty mug back down on the table.

“We like a challenge.” Lance murmured, smiling softly as he watched Keith curl up comfortably. “And god, Keith, you’re the best challenge I’ve ever been given.”


	3. “Let’s go for a walk and take pictures of leaves.” - Shatt

“Hey, Shiro!”

The aforementioned man looked up from the instructions he was scanning through, raising an eyebrow in silent question as his lover came careening into the room. Matt’s expression screamed determination, and Shiro could tell even before his boyfriend opened his mouth, he wanted something.

“Let’s go for a walk and take pictures of leaves. It’s stopped raining now, and we’ve done nothing but stay indoors since we got here, and I really, _really_ wanna do something before I die of boredom.” Matt finished, leaning against Shiro dramatically with the back of his hand pressed against his forehead in mock distress. Shiro chuckled, placing the instructions down and taking the younger male into his arms.

“I’d love to, but we could really do with some real furniture in this house. There’s only so long we can live out of cardboard boxes for, and only so long your sister will let me live if we do so.” Shiro explained, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Matt’s head.

“Furniture will still be here after. And if Pidge doesn’t know, she can’t do anything about it.” Matt pouted, leaning into Shiro’s touch. “I’m bored of sitting around, Shiro…” he whined, turning to face his fiancé. 

“I know, I know…” Shiro trailed off, playing with a lock of light brown hair. “Fine. Let’s go.” he caved, letting out a quiet sigh as Matt beamed up at him. “You’re too adorable to say no to.” 

“I know. That’s how I get my way all the time,” Matt chimed gleefully, jumping up from Shiro’s lap and straightening out his clothing. “Hurry up, I wanna go before it starts raining again.” 

“Give me chance, Matt,” Shiro chided playfully, smiling as he pushed himself up from the floor. “I’ll meet you outside in ten, okay?”

“I’ll be counting.” Matt promised, reaching up to kiss his lover’s cheek before grabbing his keys and sauntering into the cool, fresh air. 

The ground was littered with leaves in all shades of orange and red and brown, each tinged with shining white from the frost that had settled over them in the early hours of the day. The morning sky was a pale blue, almost cloudless after the pouring rain for the last weekend. Matt perched on the wall surrounding the perimeter of the front lawn, watching a small robin hopping around at the base of a tree. His reverie was broken shortly with a touch to his shoulder, making him turn around and lock eyes with Shiro. “Hey, you actually did come!” Matt beamed, his face lighting up with excitement. 

“I’m offended you thought I wouldn’t.” Shiro responded, offering one hand to Matt and stuffing the other in his coat pocket. Matt took it eagerly, drawing close to his boyfriend. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the edge of a small forest close to their new home, originally shown to them by Keith when they’d moved into the neighbourhood, a spot he’d claimed to be his usual haunt. It was the main reason they’d moved here in the first place - Shiro could still keep an eye on Keith and be able to help him should he need it. Matt admired him for that much - despite everything, Shiro never deserted Keith regardless of the circumstances, and of course Matt felt some loyalty towards one of his childhood best friends.

“It’s so pretty, y’know. All the leaves and stuff,” Matt murmured, resting his head against Shiro’s upper arm. His partner hummed appreciatively, wrapping an arm protectively around Matt. 

“I know. I almost forgot how nice a season fall is.” Shiro mused, glancing up from Matt to take in the half-bare tree branches and thick coating of crunchy leaves. “It reminds me of that time we went away for training, you remember?”

“You mean that camp in the middle of nowhere that we got lost trying to find?” 

“That’s the one.” Shiro murmured, smiling at the sound of Matt’s laughter.

“Yeah, I remember. I came home from that with so many bruises my parents thought some beat me up real bad.” 

“Several people beat you up. It _was_ a training camp, Matt.” Shiro reminded him, raising an eyebrow as he watched Matt’s expression change into one of indignation. 

“Yeah, well...whatever. They always paired me with people stronger than me.” Matt concluded, rolling his eyes as he kicked at a small pile of leaves.

“Mhm. Maybe combat just isn’t your strongest suit, babe.” 

“W-Whatever!” Matt cried indignantly, frowning slightly. “I did some good stuff.” 

“Like what?”

“You’ll have forgotten it by now, Shiro. Pretty sure dementia is kicking in.” 

“Try me, darling. I remembered the camp in the first place.” 

“I slipped over on the leaves and fell in a river.”

“How could I ever forget that?” Shiro laughed, cuddling his lover close and pressing a kiss to his mess of brown-blonde hair. 

“I’m surprised you don’t have photos.”

“I never said I didn’t.” 

“Shiro, no,” Matt whined, tugging at the taller man’s arm. “You can’t do this to me!”

“I’m saving them for our wedding, love.” he teased, laughing softly at Matt’s shocked expression. “Don’t look so surprised. I needed something to show everyone how adorably clumsy you are.” 

“I am not clumsy!” Matt huffed indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Dream on, babe.” came the deep voice of his partner. “You’re not clumsy when it matters, but most of the time I’m concerned for your own health. You’re a hazard unto yourself.”

“Now you’re just being rude. I’m not dangerous, especially not to myself.” Matt frowned, pulling away from Shiro to take a sudden interest in some leaves piling up around the base of an oak tree. Shiro smirked, following his smaller lover over and wrapping his arms around him. Matt let out a surprised squeak before relaxing into Shiro’s arms, leaning against his chest and sighing contentedly.

“I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you too, Matt.”


	4. “Is this sweater too big on me?” / “Isn’t that sweater a little big on you?” - Punk (pl.)

Sharing an apartment had to be the smartest idea the three had ever come up with. It made living away from parents easier, saved the little money each of them made and offered them constant companionship - and Lance homework help, more often than not. It wasn’t the greatest apartment in the city, but for a low price the trio couldn’t complain about having a roof over their heads.

During their first fall and winter in the apartment, however, they had soon learned the heating was nowhere near up to scratch. It had started with Lance whining about never being warm anymore and Pidge telling him to stop complaining every three seconds in September to all three of them huddled together on the couch to conserve warmth by the time November came. Despite complaints to their landlord, little had been to rectify the heating situation, and they resorted to making the best of what they had.

It was early afternoon when Pidge made it back from her morning classes, having stopped to lend Lance some notes and pick up coffee. She breathed out a long sigh as she locked the door behind her, throwing her folder onto the coffee table and plopping down onto the couch, pulling her oversized sleeves over her hands to try and get rid of the numbness from walking through the icy October winds. 

“Hey, Pidge. Was class okay?” came a familiar voice, followed shortly by Hunk turning the corner and sitting down beside her. Pidge made a noncommittal noise in response, pulling her knees to her chest. 

“It’s too cold.” she complained, resting her forehead on her knees.

“Yeah. I tried calling the landlord again, but it just went to voicemail.” 

“Huh.” Pidge mumbled, leaning against Hunk’s side. “It’s like he’s ignoring us on purpose.” 

“I mean, after the fuss Lance made last year about rent, can you blame him?” Hunk laughed, smiling down at Pidge.

“You’re not wrong.” she replied, sighing and reaching out to pick up her folder. “I should really get on with my homework.” she mused, flicking through pages filled with notes and diagrams. 

“Looks rough,” Hunk sympathised, skimming over the pages of information. “I don’t even know how you understand all of this.” 

“Eh, it’s not too bad once you get the hang of it. A lot of stuff is similar.” she offered, smiling softly. 

“Hey, isn’t that sweater a little big on you?” Hunk mumbled, tugging at the oversized sleeve that practically swallowed Pidge’s hands.

“Well, yeah. It’s not mine. I think it’s yours, actually.” Pidge confessed, smirking slightly. “You two have really comfy sweaters, you know.” 

“I thought I was missing one or two. You coulda just asked, Pidge. I don’t mind sharing with you and Lance.”

“Yeah, I know. But I was in a rush, and it was lying around, so I figured you wouldn’t be too bothered if I borrowed it.” she explained, fiddling with the sleeve. “You don’t, do you?”

“Of course not. I don’t want either of you freezing to death, and you’re both so damn skinny I wonder how you guys stay warm at all,” he laughed. “You can keep it, if you want. I’ve got plenty.”

“Thanks.” Pidge murmured appreciatively, crossing her legs and resting her folder on them. “How are your classes going, Hunk?” 

“I mean, I’m not failing, so I guess they’re going okay?” he offered nervously, smiling shyly.

“You know I’m willing to help you out if I can. I’m pretty good at chemistry.” Pidge smiled, looking up at the taller boy. 

“Really? Uh, thanks. I might have to take you up on that some time.” Hunk mumbled, laughing awkwardly.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a hard subject,” she replied, looking back down to focus on her work. “That’s why I didn’t take it.” she laughed, and shortly Hunk joined in. 

“Pidge, you’re so smart, you could pass chemistry easily.” Hunk groaned, resting his forehead in his palm. “If you weren’t so nice, I’d probably hate you.” 

“You don’t hate anyone, Hunk.” 

“I mean...no, I don’t, but you’d annoy me at the least.” he mumbled sheepishly, smiling gently. Pidge simply laughed, shrugging. 

“I’m pretty sure I already annoy you. Or Lance, at least,” she giggled, pausing to write something down before continuing. “He’s always saying I’m too smart for my own good. I’m pretty sure he’s just jealous.” 

“Well, yeah. But Lance is annoying too. He does nothing all year and then gets incredible marks on the final.” the older male huffed, shaking his head. “I don’t know how he does it. Back in high school, he used to do his homework fifteen minutes before the lesson started. The same homework that took me two hours!” he cried desperately, letting out a deep sigh. Pidge laughed softly, sympathetically rubbing his back before shivering and wrapping her arms around herself.

“I don’t understand how this place can be so _cold_.” she mumbled, setting down her folder to curl up again. 

“I can try turn the heating on and off again?” Hunk tried weakly, smiling desperately. “I don’t think it’ll work, but you can never try too hard.” 

“No, it’s fine.” she sighed, “Thanks for trying anyway, Hunk. I’ll try calling the landlord again in a bit.” 

“Maybe we should look around for a new place?” he mumbled, causing Pidge to raise an eyebrow.

“You think we could afford to move out?”

“There might be somewhere we can afford that isn’t half broken?” Hunk suggested, biting his lip anxiously. Pidge hummed, tilting her head to one side in thought.

“We could definitely look into it, but I wouldn’t get your hopes up too high.” Pidge concluded, smiling up at Hunk. “I’m sure Lance will be happy to help you look at places.” 

“That could be a blessing and a curse.” Hunk laughed, raising an eyebrow. “He’ll probably pick out the most expensive apartment in the area and set his heart on it.” 

“Sounds like Lance.” 

“Yeah, we could be a while.” Hunk sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s okay. I’ll keep borrowing your sweaters until we get better heating or move out.” Pidge concluded, smiling brightly. “They’re the warmest thing I’ve got.”


	5. “Fingerless gloves make me feel powerful.” - Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i haven’t updated in ages i keep getting busy but i haven’t abandoned this fic!! i’ll probably just be updating slower than previously <3

Lance would never say he _hated_ fall, because hate is a strong words and Lance’s distaste for the season didn’t run that deeply. But he didn’t like the cold and dark falling after months of warm, summery weather and long days. He was an outdoors person - he was never happier than when he was in the sun. 

Keith, however, couldn’t be more opposite. He seemed happiest in the colder months, curled up in mountains of blankets and quilts. His boyfriend always whined once the high temperatures of summer kicked in, forcing him outdoors if only to stay cool due to Lance’s refusal to let him sit in front of the air conditioning all day. 

They were polar opposites in almost every way Lance could name, and yet they came together so beautifully. 

It was coming into fall now, the first leaves beginning to turn golden and scatter their way across the streets. The wind had dropped colder, sometimes encrusting the fallen leaves in crystals of frost overnight. The taller male looked over at his companion, who was too busy fiddling with bandages wrapped tightly around two of his fingers to notice Lance’s gaze, and it wasn’t until Lance let out a soft laugh he looked up. It had only been a few days since Keith had managed to dislocate his finger during his intensive training, and yet he was still already attempting to take the bandages off. He’d tried to convince Shiro he’d recovered, but luckily the older man hadn’t listened to a word from him and ordered Lance to make sure he didn’t do any more damage.

“If you pick those off again, Shiro’s gonna kill you,” Lance joked, gently pulling Keith’s fingers away. The smaller male pouted angrily, rolling his eyes. Keith never took injury well, and this time was no exception.

“Yeah, well maybe Shiro shouldn’t have tied them so tightly. They’re annoying me.” Keith retorted, scowling lightly. “I don’t like not being able to use all my fingers.”

“Don’t be so reckless, then.” Lance chided, “You’ve got nobody to blame but yourself.”

“Shut up, dad.” Keith groaned, yanking his hand sharply out of Lance’s grip and resuming his previous actions. Lance simply rolled his eyes in response, letting out a soft sigh before firmly clasping Keith’s hand in his own. The raven-haired male made a small, indignant sound, struggling to make Lance loosen his grip on his hands to little avail. “Let go, asshole.” he growled, glaring daggers up at his lover.

Lance had learnt long ago to ignore Keith's death glares when he shot them over such trivial matters, and so Keith's glaring did nothing but make Lance secure his grip on Keith's hand more firmly. “I'm not letting go until you stop trying to pick your bandages off.” Lance stated, glancing down at his companion. 

The smaller male rolled his eyes, seemingly reconsidering. “Fine, I'll stop.” he huffed as he pulled his hand away from Lance. “I don't like having them bandaged together like this.” he murmured, holding his hand out in front of his face as though inspecting it. 

“Yeah. Shame you had to ditch the gloves, Hot Topic.” Lance laughed, nudging his boyfriend playfully.

“Fingerless gloves make me feel powerful.” was Keith’s simple response, making Lance raise an eyebrow.

“I don't think fingerless gloves are the source of your power, emo.” 

“No, but they make me feel powerful.” Keith shot back, rolling his eyes. “It's not rocket science, Lance.” 

Lance laughed softly before responding, “Each to their own, huh?” he joked, pulling Keith closer and kissing the top of his head. “You're painfully emo. I'm surprised you're not a Hot Topic model by now.” 

“I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.” Keith murmured, leaning into Lance’s touch. 

“Depends how much you like Hot Topic.” Lance replied, drawing out an exasperated sigh from his small lover. 

“I hate you,” Keith complained, elbowing his boyfriend playfully. Lance laughed, tightening his grip on Keith’s waist. “I’m serious!” he threatened, struggling out of Lance’s grip and whining. 

“Ssh, I love you too.” Lance murmured, pressing another soft kiss to the mess of black hair atop Keith’s head. His lover leaned against Lance’s shoulder, eyes slipping closed as Lance began to run his hands through the thick, dark strands. “You know, if this was better styled, it’d be really nice.” he mumbled, causing Keith to snort with slight laughter.

“I’m sorry you don’t approve.” Keith laughed, looking up and meeting his boyfriend’s deep blue eyes. 

“Just giving you advice, baby.”

“If I wanted your style tips, I’d ask.” Keith shot back, smirking slightly against the smooth skin of Lance’s neck. 

“So that’s why you never ask…” Lance mused, mocking offence. “I can’t believe you, Keith. I offer you all this wisdom and you deny it.” 

“Sorry to disappoint.” Keith muttered bluntly, devoid of any real emotion. Lance laughed softly, nudging his lover again.

“I’ll live with the crushing disappointment that the love of my life doesn’t recognise my astounding intellect.” Lance sighed dramatically, placing a hand over his heart and pushing Keith away. The raven-haired boy laughed, lightly slapping his forehead before walking away. Lance started with surprise, blinking and jogging to catch up with his boyfriend. “So cruel, Keith. So cruel.” Lance complained.

“Shut up, stupid.” Keith murmured affectionately, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm and burying his face in his chest. Lance wrapped an arm tightly around Keith’s shoulder, smiling shyly as he ran a hand through his long hair again. 

“Te amo, babe.” Lance murmured, resting his chin on top of Keith’s head and sighing contentedly. The smaller boy hummed softly in response, wrapping his own arms around Lance’s waist. 

“I’m not Spanish, Lance.” Keith mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric of Lance’s jacket. 

Lance laughed softly, playing with a lock of Keith’s raven hair before replying, “Yeah, but you understand what I said.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and laughed, nodding. “Yeah, I did. I’m just an asshole.” 

“We both know that.” Lance joked, the pair both laughing quietly. “I can live with that, though. You’re not the worst person I’ve had to contend with. And I worked in retail for three years.” 

“Good. Because I don’t plan to go anywhere soon.” Keith replied firmly, smiling up at his partner determinedly. Lance raises an eyebrow before leaning down to press a hard kiss to Keith’s lips. 

“I won’t complain.” Lance murmured, gently pushing Keith away from his chest to enable himself to walk again, grabbing Keith’s ice cold hand and interlocking their fingers. “Let’s go, okay? I’m gonna freeze to death if we stay out much longer.” Keith simply laughed, rolling his eyes for the millionth time today.

“Yeah. Let’s go, loser.”


	6. “I have new boots and a PSL. Life is good.” - Allurance (pl.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are mentions of klance and shallura in this chapter so if that isn’t your thing you may wanna avoid - it’s not major but it’s still there

Nobody had predicted the close friendship that would blossom between Lance and Allura at the end of the war. The pair had a lot in common, to be fair, and so once the stresses of war were lifted from their shoulders it made sense for them to bond, most commonly over their chosen method of retail therapy.

Lance had been quick to introduce Allura to shopping malls once they had agreed to relocate to Earth permanently. Allura was fascinated - the bright storefronts and bustling crowds of people was not dissimilar to that of space malls, and yet it captivated her attention all the same. The pair therefore frequented their local mall, mostly on Allura’s request, and Lance was only too happy to oblige. 

“I have new boots and a PSL. Life is good.” Lance stated, taking another sip from the cardboard cup in his hand. Allura laughed softly, nodding. 

“I do love fall so much. It’s the perfect run-up to Christmas.” Allura commented, playing with the end of her braid (Hunk seemed to have an exceptional talent when it came to styling hair, and he claimed there was no better to play with than Allura’s). “I wish I had seen this season sooner. We don’t get anything this pretty in space.”

“Yeah. I guess you get used to space. It all kinda looks the same after a while.” Lance mused, glancing at Allura thoughtfully. “I’m kinda glad you and Coran get to see Earth.”

“It’s so different.” Allura murmured, a soft smile flickering across her features. “I like it. I am glad we came with you, Lance.”

“Do you ever miss space?” Lance questioned, tilting his head to one side. 

Allura frowned slightly before she responded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Yes. But my home is gone, and I cannot live on a battleship for the rest of my life. I would have settled on a planet at some point regardless, and there was no reason for me not to settle on Earth with you and the others.” she sighed softly, biting her lip. “I wish I did have a home planet to go back to,” she broke off, glancing away for a few moments before meeting Lance’s eyes again. “But I suppose I will someday come to call Earth home.” 

“Yeah. We’re glad to have you, Allura.” Lance smiled warmly. “We would’ve missed you and Coran if you stayed in space. You’re part of our family, after all.”

“I know I would have missed you all terribly, and I’m sure Coran feels the same. It would be so lonely without all of you around. I’d even miss you and Keith bickering every five minutes.” she giggled, returning Lance’s smile. 

“Hey, we didn’t argue _that_ much!” Lance protested indignantly. “He started it anyway!”

Allura laughed softly, placing a neatly-manicured hand on Lance’s shoulder. “It was very frequent. It drove Shiro crazy.” she replied, smirking slightly. “You two are virtually inseparable now.”

“Yeah, well, we...that doesn’t matter.” Lance mumbled, fixing his gaze on the floor.

“It’s cute, Lance. I fully support your relationship.” Allura smiled brightly, gently lifting Lance’s chin to lock eyes again.

“I- Allura, we’re not- we’re not dating!” Lance spluttered, face flushed bright red. 

Allura only laughed, patting his shoulder lightly. “It is only a matter of time, Lance.” she giggled, poking the boy’s heated cheek. “We even have bets on when you’ll get together.”

“You guys are unbelievable.” Lance muttered, rolling his eyes. His gaze snapped back to Allura, signature smirk returning as he spoke. “Who’s winning?”

“Currently? Matt.” Allura replied, raising an eyebrow. “But hopefully that will change.” 

“You gotta tell me-“ Lance broke off, clapping his hands over his mouth as Allura laughed.

“So you do plan to get together, hm?” the princess teased, ruffling his hair. “Of course I’ll tell you who won. I’m sure Keith will be delighted to hear we placed bets on his love life.”

“Keith would murder all of you.” Lance laughed, the red beginning to fade from his face. 

“I would expect nothing less from Keith.” Allura giggled, smirking softly. 

“So, Princess,” Lance began, eyes glinting misheviously. “While we’re on the topic of love lives, how are you and Shiro doing?”

It was Allura’s turn to flush a soft pink, her facial markings almost invisible. “I- We are fine.” she stated simply, covering her face. 

“Oh no, I’m gonna need more than that. After all, you placed bets on mine.” Lance demanded, linking his arm tightly with Allura’s.

“W-Well, what do you wish to know?” the princess stammered, biting the inside of her cheek. 

“Hmm...have you made things official yet?” the Cuban questioned, meeting his companion’s eyes.

“No, n-not yet.” she murmured, dropping her gaze. “Hopefully we will soon.” she finished, her voice dropping to hardly a whisper.

“Shiro’s too scared to ask you out, Allura. I can tell he wants to.” Lance said, pushing a few loose strands of hair out of Allura’s face. She looked up, confused, and Lance smiled. “I’m serious. He doesn’t wanna get rejected.” 

“H-He thinks I’ll reject him?” Allura frowned, pursing her lips. “I would never. Can he not tell I’m interested in him?” 

“Clearly not. But he might as well be blind, considering how bad he is at picking up social cues.” Lance offered, shaking his head. “He’s super talented, but that man’s got no social skills.” 

Allura giggled softly, nudging Lance playfully. “He should take a leaf out of your book, Lance.” 

“Personally, I think everyone could learn something from me.” Lance stated, running a hand through his hair and flashing a bright smile. “But he could _definitely_ use my social skills.”

“I agree,” Allura said softly before turning to Lance and stopping them both in their tracks. “Now, as much as I love gossiping about our love lives and the others, I happen to know one of my favourite makeup brands is on sale, and I intend to go and see what they have.”

Lance laughed, smiling fondly. Allura never changed - she knew what she wanted, and she always found a way to get it. “Lead the way, princess.”


End file.
